The present invention is directed to methods for the selection and identification of compounds capable of binding specifically to a target in the presence of undesired background targets (anti-targets) using libraries of similar compounds. In one particular aspect, the present invention is related to the selection of ligands from peptide libraries. Ligand peptides identified according to the method of the invention may have a binding affinity and a selectivity to a target similar to the binding affinity and selectivity of antibodies.
The literature is replete with examples of recent advances in methods for screening large library pools of compounds, especially peptides. Methods for screening these compounds to identify molecules that bind to a preselected target have also been advanced. One well-known method is biopanning which was originally developed by Smith, G.P., (1985), Science 228:1315. Biopanning in its simplest form is an in vitro selection process in which a library of phage-displayed peptides is incubated with a target. The target and phage are allowed to bind and unbound phage are washed away. The specifically bound phage are then acid eluted. The eluted pool of phage is amplified in vivo and the process is repeated. After a number of rounds individual clones are isolated and sequenced.
A number of variations of the biopanning technique first introduced by Smith have been described, and reference is made to Christian et al., (1992) J. Mol. Biol., 227:711; Cwirla et al., (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87:6378; Cull et al., (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89:1865; Huls et al., (1996) Nature Biotechnol., 7:276; and Bartoli et al., (1998) Nature Biotechnol., 16:1068.
Huls et al., 1996 supra, describe a method comprising flow cytometry-based subtractive selection of phage antibody on intact tumor cells. The phage-displayed antibodies remain bound to the target during the flow-cytometric selection. However, prior to amplification the cell-bound phages are eluted from the target. WO 98/54312 discloses selection of antibodies under mild conditions with high affinities for antigens using antibody libraries displayed on ribosomes.
In many prior art methods it is generally assumed that elution of target bound ligands is sufficient to identify the tightest binding ligands in a library. However, a number of research papers report on low affinity binders using elution techniques (U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,981). Nevertheless, physical separation of the ligands from the target prior to amplification or identification is the standard method for selecting ligands that bind to a preselected target.
Balass et al., (1996) Anal. Biochem., 243:264, describe the selection of high-affinity phage-peptides from phage-peptide libraries using a biotinylated target immobilized on a nitrostreptavidin matrix. The interacting phage particles were released under conventional acid elution. Further, after acid elution, the target complex was analyzed for bound phage. These particles were exposed to alkaline solutions or free biotin to release the target bound phage particles from the solid support. The affinity of the isolated phage was found to be higher than the phage released by traditional acid elution methods. However, the synthetically prepared peptides exhibited a lower affinity for the target than the peptides prepared from sequences obtained by acid-eluted phage.
Other targeting methods include, for example, SELEX. This is a procedure in which an oligonucleotide from a library of randomized sequences is embedded in a pool of nucleic acids. Many cycles of affinity selection to a target of the oligonucleotide from the heterologous RNA or DNA population occurs. The target and annealed nucleic acids are partitioned and amplified. In order to proceed to the amplification step, selected nucleic acids must be released from the target after partitioning. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,096)
While various methods for screening and selecting libraries of compounds exist, improved methods that do not require multiple rounds of selection are particularly needed for compounds that a) bind tightly and specifically to targets that are not well-defined at the chemical, biochemical or genetic level but have macroscopic properties that are desirable to target, b) bind tightly and specifically to targets that cannot be easily physically separated from a large background of undesirable targets (anti-targets), and c) bind to targets under harsh conditions, such as acidic pH, high detergent concentration or high temperature.
The selective targeting method according to the invention overcomes some of the above deficiencies of the prior art methods and in particular offers an advantage in rapidly identifying compounds, particularly peptides, that bind with a high affinity and selectively to a target.